Bridge to Olympus
by ESAsher001
Summary: After a terrifying dream, a quest is issued to save Lee Fletcher who goes missing after a supposedly secret mission. How did Luke find out about the mission? Will they be able to save Lee and stop the coming threat? Warning: Contains OC's. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1 - Dream

**Author Note:**** This is a, OC story and will eventually be an OCxCanon pairing. If you don't like that, please don't attack me. If you must comment, then comment on the quality of the work (or lack thereof) and not how much you hate that I've "destroyed 'true love'". Lets be a little mature please, these are just fictional people.**

**Prologue**

_"...How... how did you find out? … it was covert..."_

_ "Well, it just so happens we have a couple of spies at your little camp there. They've been feeding us information on everything you've been doing." The half-bear cackled. _

_ Lee Fletcher was on his knees, his bow in pieces before him. He was surrounded. Giants, dracaena and half-bloods stood around him, their weapons pointed at him. Blood ran down the side of his face. He was wounded, badly it seemed. His breathing was heavy and staggered. _

_ "It doesn't matter... you'll never succeed... they will stop you." Lee said between breaths._

_ "Let them come. You won't be alive long enough to know."_

Lianna Hunter shot up, gasping for air. She was in the bedroom she shared in her small New York City apartment. The room was dark as she looked around trying to calm herself, sweat causing her caramel hair to cling to her skin. Her sister was still sound asleep in the bed on the other side of the room. Good, she hadn't woken anyone. The clock on her side table read four thirty.

The dream was intense. It felt so real, like she was standing there in the crowd, pointing a weapon at her Apollo brother. Was that dream real? Lianna hadn't heard anything about Lee going on a quest, he would have told her. It had to be, it was so real. She rested back down on her pillow and pulled the yellow comforter over her head. Silently, she cried herself back to sleep.

It was almost noon and Lianna stood in her room, dressed and nearly ready to go. She was preparing to meet a couple of friends outside the theater on Broadway in Union Square. It was an nice meeting place, considering where they were all coming from. Lianna glanced in the mirror, studying her appearance. She had on a Billy Joel "Uptown Girls" shirt on, a pair of black skinny jeans and black and red sneakers. Her makeup was done up as usual. Satisfied, she threw on a black hoodie, grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Running a little late, she hopped on the first 4 train and made her way uptown. It only took about ten minutes before she reached 14th Street and headed down to the theater. Her friends were already waiting for her.

Sera De Luca folded her arms across her chest and made a face when she saw Lianna approach them. The blonde Daughter of Ares always tried to seem angry with her, but she could never mean it. She tugged at little at her black Star Wars shirt and forced back her smile. "You're late again!" she yelled, the slight irritation clear in her voice.

"Bright and Breezy, Britney Marlin, I'm sure she didn't mean it" David Potts smirked.

The Cockney boy tilted his hat in greeting to her. He was a Son of Hermes and had a habit of robbing you blind, so most of them kept a safe distance as he leaned against the wall. The third member of their group stood from his seat on the floor. He smiled, running a hand through his black hair.

"Hey Lianna" said Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, his sea green eyes meeting her baby blues.

Lianna found herself smiling uncontrollably for a moment, until the mornings events nagged at her. Her expression dropped to a frown, worrying her companions. Their expressions changed to match her as they move closer to her.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"... I think Lee's in trouble... I need to speak to Chiron" Lianna grabbed onto his sleeve, desperation in her voice.

They decided that sending an Iris message at this time a day in one of the busiest cities in America wasn't the best idea. Nor did any of them have a spray bottle or drachma on them. After some debate and insistence from Lianna, they decided to hop the LIRR up to Long Island. Luckily they managed to catch an express train, so the trip only took a little over two hours. After stepping off the train they made the walk up to Half-Blood hill.

Lianna stopped for a moment at the base of the hill, she always hated walking up it. She stared up at the tall pine tree that served as the boarder for Camp Half-Blood, her summer home. From where she stood she could see the Golden Fleece glittering on the lowest bow of the pine. Peleus was curled around the trunk, guarding the treasure. Continuing up the hill, she took a deep breath, hoping she was wrong about Lee. The group walked in relative silence down the hill towards the Big House. The house was four floors tall, blue and had a wrap-around porch. At the table on the porch was Chiron sitting in his wheelchair, his beard neat and trimmed. Across from him was Mr.D, the camps director, sitting in his leopard print track suit, staring with annoyance at his cards. He was actually the God Dionysus, sent here on punishment from his father Zeus, though most would see it more as a punishment for the campers. Chrion didn't seem very surprised when he saw them approach, though all of them were summer campers and it was still early spring.

"Oh lovely..." Mr.D grumbled.

"Well, what brings you all here?" Chiron asked, though one could have sworn there was no question in there.

The three turned to look at Lianna. With a sigh, she stepped forward and addressed Chiron. "I had a dream last night... it was about Lee. He was hurt, in trouble, Kronos' army had him" she hesitated. "... Chrion, where is he?"

The old centaur set his cards down on the table. Pulling back from the table, he motioned for them to follow him inside. They did so as he led them into the Big Houses living room. The foursome took a seat in the various chairs around the room. Chrion positioned himself in the center of them and began.

"Lee was sent on a mission four days ago. It was a covert operation. Him and Nate Bennette, another Apollo camper set out to gather information on what Kronos and Luke were planning. It was his idea. He figured they were being leaked information about our plans so we needed to find out things about their plans." Chrion stopped for a moment, studying their reaction before continuing.

"And what happened? Have you heard back from them?" Lianna asked frantically, praying to Apollo for good news. She could tell by the centaurs expression the news wasn't good, but she needed to hear it from him.

"... He was supposed to report in via Iris Message yesterday, but we've heard nothing from them." he said solemnly.

The four of them sat in silence for a moment, letting the information sink in a little. Percy looked over at Lianna. Her head was down and she looked like she was holding back tears. He could understand how she was feeling. Lee was one of the campers she was closest with, he saved her from a giant attack when she was ten and brought her here safely. The two of them had a real brother-sister relationship and always looked after each other. She clenched her eyelids and shot up from her seat.

"That's it? You haven't done anythin' about it? Why haven't you sent anyone out to find them?" Lianna practically screeched at him.

Chiron held his hand up, trying to calm her. "We wouldn't even know where to being to look. It's not that we want to abandon them. Mr.D just doesn't feel the need to risk more lives to try and find them. I begrudgingly agree with him..."

Percy and Sera slid away from Lianna as she looked ready to start swinging. She pulled at her hair a little, she usually did that when she was trying not to attack someone.

"That's not good enough! If you won't send anyone then I'll go myself" Lianna started to storm out.

David stopped her, standing in her path. He put his hands on her shoulders and steered her back. "Now hold on there, China Plate. Let's have a look at the situation. Lee could be brown bread for all we know. Do you wanna join 'im?"

Lianna knocked his hands away "I don't even know what you're sayin'! Get out of my way, I'm goin' to find him!" she tried pushing past him.

David was stronger then her and kept her held back. He finally got her back onto the couch where Percy and Sera kept her. Chiron sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes. The room was eerily silent, it irritated Sera. She started tapping her foot to create noise. She stopped when Chiron turned to Lianna.

"If you won't listen... then you might as well see the oracle"

"Fine" Lianna pulled away from Sera.

"You sure about that?" Percy questioned. He remembered his experience with the oracle well and it wasn't a pleasant one. He still had nightmares about it. Lianna looked him in the eyes and nodded. She was serious, she had to find Lee no matter what.

"Very well. Go on up to the attic." Chiron said as he moved out of her way.

Lianna stood at the foot of the staircase. She stared up into the dark corridors above, her nerves getting the better of her. She would admit to acting braver then she felt about going to see the oracle. The four watched as she took a deep breath and started up the stairs to seek council from the Oracle of Delphi.


	2. Chapter 2 - Amtrak is for Lovers

**Author Note:**** This is a, OC story and will eventually be an OCxCanon pairing. If you don't like that, please don't attack me. If you must comment, then comment on the quality of the work (or lack thereof) and not how much you hate that I've "destroyed 'true love'". Lets be a little mature please, these are just fictional people.**

**Lianna, Sera, and David (c) myself**

**PJatO (c) Rick Riordan**

Light filtered through the window of the Apollo cabin, creeping along the floor boards, casting a warm glow throughout the area. Groggily, Lianna sat up and yawned with a stretch. Her blue eyes scanned the room around her. The cabin wasn't very full yet, considering a lot of its usual occupants were summer campers and hadn't arrived just yet. Thought there were still quite a few people around, all of them sound asleep in their respective bunks. Quietly, she prepared herself for the days ahead. She always kept a spare bag under her bed, as most campers did in the unlikely case of a quest. Holding the bag open, she neatly stuffed in some spare clothes, first aid kit – which included nectar and ambrosia, her makeup, extra money, and some snacks. As she packed her things, she thought about the events that took place the previous night.

Lianna had made her way slowly down from the attic of the Big House, her entire body shaking with fear. She had heard stories about the Oracle but never thought it would be as bad as people said. It was an unpleasant experience, to say the very least. Once she hit the bottom of the staircase, she slumped down and sat on the steps. Footsteps were heard coming towards her but she didn't raise her eyes from the floor.

"Lianna? You ok? Did you get the prophecy?" Sera questioned sitting next to her.

Taking in a deep breath she nodded, repeating the prophecy for them to hear.

"_The mornings sons journey has set_

_Cut short by the coming threat_

_The songstress, sea, and war's begins_

_A journey west to further the brothers chagrin_

_Two to rise, the rule of three broken_

_The son of thieves hath spoken_

_The truth to rise_

_Redeeming the traitor in their eyes"_

They sat in silence for a moment, taking in every word of the prophecy. No one seemed to want to comment on it, as they all knew prophecies tended to have double meanings. Lianna was still shaking a little as Sera rubbed her back lightly. David glanced around at everyone before breaking the silence.

"Wha' does it mean exactly?" the Son of Hermes wondered.

"Well, obviously she's got to head west." Sera sighed. "With me and Jackson."

David stopped his previous pacing and whipped around to face her. "What kind of crap is that?! Tha's complete bullcrap! Why do you and Jackson get to go? I've known her longer, I've been here longer! Jackson has only been here for two summers now and he's already been on three quests! I 'aven't gotten a single one yet, I deserve a quest!"

They all stared at him, none of them used to seeing him fly off the handle like that. He was typically far more reserved than that, even when angry. Now he stood there, his mouth hung open indignantly, brows knit furiously. Lianna looked down a her knees and started pulling at the fabric of her jeans. Sighing deeply, she finally spoke up.

"Sorry David, you're not coming on the quest."

"Why not?!" The British boy flailed his arms slightly.

"Potts, it says in the prophecy 'sea and war'. That's Jackson and me. We can't go against the prophecy." Sera said, getting aggravated with the way he was acting.

The two started to bicker. Sera's voice continued to get louder as she yelled at the brit, while David tried pointing out the lines in the prophecy about breaking the rule of three. Even when he mentioned the 'son of thieves' line, saying that it had to mean him, Sera shot him down. Their argument grew louder. Chiron attempted to calm them. Percy just watched the battle unfolding before him. He glanced over at Lianna. She was covering her ears with her hands and muttering to herself, rather child-like. Finally she snapped.

"Shut up!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

The two half-bloods stopped and turned to her. She looked furious, her hands balled at her sides. Those crystal blues eyes were fixed intently on her two closest friends.

"David, you're not coming! The prophecy says that Percy and Sera are going on the quest and that's how it's going to be! I'm not going to let this end up like... two people died the last time the rule was broken!" Lianna practically screeched at him. "This isn't about you! This is about saving my brother! I'm not going to risk anything happening to him, or anyone else just because you insist on going!"

David looked taken back. No one had expected her to freak out like that - it wasn't often that Lianna screamed at anyone. The Son of Hermes glared back at her with those brown eyes, jaw clenched, brows knit together in anger. Without a word, he spun on his heel and stormed out. The door slammed violently behind him, leaving the room in a relatively awkward silence.

As she thought back on it, Lianna couldn't help but feel bad about blowing up at David like that, but he knew how important the rule is to her. Three is a sacred number to them, and terrible things will happen if you break that rule. It had happened on Percy's last quest. Two Hunters of Artemis were dead because there were more on the journey than there should have been. She wouldn't let that happen on her quest. No one would die because of her. Grabbing her now packed bag and black hoodie, she quietly walked out of the cabin. Heading to the top of Half-Blood Hill, she saw her travel companions were already waiting for her. They stood next to the white-bodied centaur, bags in hand.

"Argus will take you into Manhattan, but you're on your own from there." Chiron said. "Are you prepared?"

Lianna nodded.

Chiron placed a hand on her shoulder and wished them all luck. Without a word, Lianna led them down to the waiting camp van. Climbing into the back seat, Percy and Sera sat on either side of the Daughter of Apollo. She was too quite for Sera and it was clearly starting to unnerve her.

"Why so quite?" the Jersey girl asked.

"Sorry... just thinking, I guess." Lianna said low.

"You nervous or something? Don't worry, we'll find Lee and bring him home." she squeezed Lianna's arm reassuringly. "Everything'll be fine, Strawberry."

"You know I don't like nicknames."

"I know, that's why I do it." Sera chuckled.

Biting her lip, Lianna glanced over at Percy, who gave her a reassuring smile. She felt a little better having the two of them with her. They traveled the rest of the way in relative silence. It wasn't long before the reached the city and climbed out onto the busy streets of Manhattan. It felt good being home one last time before heading out on the quest. She always felt more comfortable in the city than she did at camp. The tall buildings and large crowds made her feel more alive that living out in the boonies of Long Island did. Lianna watched until the van was out of sight, there was no turning back now.

"Now where?" Sera asked – being from Jersey, she didn't really know her way around.

"I suppose a train would be our best bet, since we can't exactly get on a plane..."

"Thanks, Jackson." Sera said sarcastically.

Percy just rolled his sea-green eyes at her.

"Anyway, we know we have to go west, so I guess any line would do for now. I'm sure we'll run into something soon." Lianna shrugged.

With that decided, they hopped on the 1 train and headed towards the train ravel hub of Manhattan. It wasn't long before they stepped off the subway and into Pennsylvanian Station. Lianna had taken trains out of Penn a few times with her parents, heading up to Connecticut to visit family, so she knew her way around. Leading them over to the help desk they purchased tickets to the next train leaving – it was heading to Chicago, Illinois.

The train ride, while long, was relatively uneventful. Lianna was almost positive they would have been attacked by something by that point. Yet the train continued to coast along without a bump or hold-up. The only problem they had was when Percy and Sera decided to get into another argument, like they often did. It always annoyed Lianna that they seemed to always butt heads. Yanking Percy out of his set, she switched, planting herself in between them. Scolding them both, she asked Sera to go get some snacks and water bottles. Lianna was left sitting there with Percy – not that she minded, she actually loved having time alone with him.

"So, you doing any better?" Percy asked.

"I guess... I'm still pretty nervous about screwing everything up, though." Lianna laughed nervously.

"Don't worry, you'll do great."

"Yeah, because you and Sera are here. I don't think I could do this without you."

Glancing over, Lianna saw a little flush making its way to Percy's cheeks. It took a second before she realized she said 'without you', rather than referring both of them. A small smirk rose on his lips. He looked like he was about to say something, when Sera returned with three bottles of water and some bags of chips. They dined like kings on Doritos and pretzels, laughing and telling stories of camp. After a few more hours, their train finally made it's final stop in Chicago. It pulled creakily into the station, it's doors swinging open.

"That was a surprisingly pleasant trip, not a single monster attack." Sera laughed, jumping off the train.

"Now that you've jinxed it..." Lianna muttered.

Percy chuckled at the two as they headed into the station to see if there was another train they could take. They found there were two trains heading west towards California, though neither was leaving for a while. Lianna sat down in the waiting area and prayed their journey would be as easy as that train ride had been - though she knew it wouldn't be. Even if they managed to get to California without any trouble they still had no idea where to begin looking for their missing friend, or if they should even be in California – though you couldn't really get much further west than that, unless you hopped a boat to Hawaii. She was ripped out of her thoughts by a loud screech. The three ran to the window of the train station, pressed against it, searching for the source of the sound. One of the trains had come to a crashing halt. No one else seemed to understand why the train stopped like that, but they did.

Standing in front of the train was a man – but not just any man. The one was large, easily reaching eight feet and as wide as a truck. His skin was tinted a strange gray color and his clothes were torn. It was a giant, one of Lianna's worst nightmares come true. The giant sniffed at the air, searching for something. Lianna knew it was too good to be true, their pleasant trip. They had to run into a monster eventually and here he was. He was searching for them, trying to catch their scent. Percy grabbed Lianna's wrist and they started off in the other direction. They had to get out of there, they'd be in trouble if the giant found them. The trio reached the streets of Chicago and tried to find a fast way out of the city. They'd have to find another way west.


End file.
